powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Master's Last Stand
The Master's Last Stand is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force and the last episode of Power Rangers to air on Fox Kids before moving to ABC's weekend television block, "ABC Kids". The episode marks the end of the arc focusing Cole Evans, his parents and reveals the origin of Master Org, the man formerly known as Dr. Viktor Adler. Summary A news report reveals that Dr. Adler has been rescued and is recovering in a Turtle Cove hospital. With the other Rangers in tow, Cole goes to visit him and learn the truth about his parents, Richard and Elizabeth. However, Adler suddenly attacks and incapacitates everyone except Cole. Adler reveals himself to be Master Org, and admits to the murder of Elizabeth and Richard Evans, planning to finish what he started all those years ago. Cole struggles to accept with the awful truth as he fights for his and the other Rangers lives. Synopsis Deep in the Nexus, Master Org resolves to destroy the Rangers himself, as all else has faile A few days later, Alyssa calls Cole after she hears about the discovery and rescue of Dr. Viktor Adler, a brilliant scientific researcher who had travelled with Cole's parents on the expedition to the Amazon, which abruptly ended in their mysterious disappearance. (They were looking for proof of Animara's existence). Cole, excited, was determined to find answers to where his parents may be, Cole and the Rangers visit Adler in the hospital, only to be attacked by the scientist, who reveals himself as Master Org, he captures the Rangers and takes them to a warehouse belonging to Herndon Laboratories. There, Adler taunts Cole and torments him with the truth behind his parent's fate: He had long resented the adoration that Cole's father received from his beautiful wife, and from the scientific community he should have been receiving all the honours for the Animara project. He vowed to one day end his pain, during the expedition, Adler and the Evans stumbled upon the remains of Master Org, Adler claimed he would destroy them, but later at night, the pain of watching the Evans play with their son and revel in their happiness became too much for the scientist, and he took the seeds, becoming Master Org himself, and slayed the Evans, leaving Cole an orphan in the jungle. Cole is devastated by this revelation, and Master Org beats him up a little. Meanwhile, Jindrax and Toxica have made their way to a tomb in the desert to revive an ancient Org General imprisoned in a statue. Danny tells Cole to never give up, and the red ranger engages in battle with Adler, morphing, he uses the lion blaster and the Animarian Armor to fend off Adler's attacks. Merrick arrives, and frees the other rangers, as Master Org fires a blast at Cole, which he absorbs and blasts back at the villain, the blast strips Adler of his Org powers and he is returned to human form, Cole refuses to kill Adler for his deeds, and walks away with the other Rangers. Adler makes his way to the desert in a dazed state, only to be confronted by Jindrax, Toxica, and their new commander, Mandilok, who disposes of the powerless Adler, throwing him off a cliff. Cole makes his peace with his parents, telling them he will fight for peace in their memory and leaves flowers. Back in the desert, Viktor Adler lies lifeless on the desert floor... until a horn grows onto his forehead and his eyes open once more, for the first time.... Primary Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Richard Cansino as Jindrax *Ilia Volok as Master Org Minor Cast *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton *Jack Maxwell as Richard Evans *Ana Bianco as Elizabeth Evans *Mark Daniel Cade as Reporter #1 *Jon Briddell - Reporter #2 *Anne Marie Howard - Reporter #3 *Yaniv Raz - Excited Student Trivia *Princess Shayla appears without dialogue. Merrick has no dialogue while unmorphed. Quotes Master Org: They will be destroyed soon, just like your parents! Cole: What? Master Org: That's right. I finished off your parents, and I enjoyed every single minute of it. They begged me for mercy, so I gave it to them. I ended their worthless existence quickly. Cole: No. How? How could you do something like that? Master Org: laughs It was easy. : Master Org: Hey, where you going? Huh? Finish me. What, are you too much of a coward. Huh? Why won't you finish me off? Cole: Haven't you learned anything? All that time you spent pursuing revenge and it only poisoned you. I won't take that path. Category:Wild Force episodes